Tu sonrisa y mirada
by Jassi Albarn
Summary: Porque cuando las horas pasaron, todo cambio. Había comenzando la destrucción. Y el verdadero odio nació de algún marchito capullo que no llego a florecer. One-shot.


**The Legend of Zelda** (_Zeruda no Densets), _© Shigeru Miyamoto – Nintendo

**Pareja: **Midnant**:**_ Zant x Midna _

* * *

**~Jassi-Blur13~ Presenta One-shot:**

**Tu sonrisa y mirada**

La mirada de ella se posó detenidamente en la del otro, el cual mantenía una mirada fija sobre la chica en cuestión. La pelinaranja arqueó una ceja procurando no demostrar en el fondo como se sentía porque el con tan solo verlo sin duda diversos pensamientos solían aparecer en la mente de la joven.

Diversos pensamientos cuyo fin terminaban en una profunda y extensa confusión. Sin negar lo evidente, lo primero que sería lógico era pensar en aquel joven como un ser totalmente raro. Pero la propia Midna sabía que lo raro era atractivo. O al menos a ella le causaba curiosidad.

Sonrió con sarcasmo observándole. Obviamente su mirada no la hacia flaquear, después de todo ella es la princesa del ocaso. Ella era un fémina llena de confianza, capaz de hacer callar a cualquiera y más importante aún, nadie era capaz de hacerla silenciar. Simplemente magnifico.

Continuó con su mirada fija en el cielo, sosteniéndose del barandal de mármol del balcón de su habitación ubicada en tan imponente castillo del reino. Sus ojos reflejaban una tranquilidad permanente mientras una ligera sonrisa se marcaba de sus labios, no sarcástica esta vez. Verdadera, como pocas veces podía hacerlas pero ¿Cómo no hacerla por aquel cielo que cubría a su amado hogar?

Se había olvidado de que Zant había interrumpido en su habitación.

Y hubiera continuado ignorándole hasta que el otro simplemente se acercó a ella por detrás con una sonrisita extraña que solía dibujar. Generalmente a Zant se le podía ver con una bien marcada seriedad pero había veces que sus sonrisas eran verdaderamente diferentes. Ocultaba mucho. Llena de misterios y futuros pecados.

-espero que el motivo que interrumpas mi tranquilidad sea el de desistir al fin de estallar una guerra contra el reino de la luz, idiota- se escapa una risa leve por parte de Zant y la anterior sonrisa sincera de Midna volvió a ser las de siempre, llenas de sarcasmo. Aunque esta vez frunció el ceño.

Odiaba eso. Zant no contesto nada como siempre. Peor aún…

El Twili despreocupadamente se apoyó del barandal junto a ella con una mirada neutra. De nuevo no pensaba responderle nada a Midna. Esta indignada pretendía irse pero es detenida por el brazo, gracias a un agarre de la mano de Zant, pero este no la miraba.

-Princesa felicidades – susurro de sus labios masculinos dejando a una desconcertada Midna. Él la observo de reojo y continúo con aquella sonrisa- elegida para gobernar todo este reino-

-''Con que se trataba de eso''- pensó la pelinaranja dejando que de sus labios se escapara un suspiro y sonriera con autosuficiencia. Ante eso Zant hizo una mueca de molestia.

Odiaba eso. Midna abriría su boquita como siempre. Peor aún…

La chica claramente sacaría ese lado caprichoso que poseía. Realmente Zant desde pequeño veía a Midna como su igual pero era tan claro como el agua que esta tenía una personalidad fuerte, ruda (¿Y por qué negarlo? Zant gustaba de eso, una mujer débil era patética. Una como Midna era pieza importante en sus juegos)

Lamentablemente Midna no sentía el mismo odio hacia el reino de la luz… Poseía malicia pero no era un ser malo. La soltó de su agarre, movió sus dedos para quitar el calor del tacto de aquella piel, escuchando a su vez esa forma tan segura de sí misma de hablar de ella, tan llena de confianza. Sonrió con un toque sádico pero que realmente la princesa no logro percatar.

Sería interesante destruir esa seguridad. Romperla, quebrarla…

La admiraba, la envidiaba, la respetaba, era hipócrita… la quería. La odiaba. Nada definido.

Lo peor de caso es que sabía que era una mujer noble y pura. Manchar aquella pureza sonaba tan tentador.

Su corazón, el corazón de Zant se lleno de rencor y odio. Tal vez la única que podía apartarlo de todo eso era la propia Midna. Pero era demasiado tarde para su ambición y su evidente locura.

-tomaré tus felicitaciones como un halago querido Zant- le dijo con un tono juguetón ella. Zant sabía que la cuenta regresiva había comenzando. La observo y asintió separándose del barandal para irse de aquella habitación. Antes de irse la sujeto de la mano y le dio de forma caballerosa un beso en tan bella y delicada mano.

-como quiera princesa- se observaron fijamente. Ninguno se cohibió ante las miradas. La última vez que Midna lo vió esa noche, Zant tenía una cara relajada.

-después de todo estarás a mi lado siempre- nuevamente rompió el contacto de pieles. Soltó su mano. Su mirada fue fría y calculadora. Midna la recorrió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo. Arrugo el ceño pero sobretodo por la clara prueba de confusión. Además que aquellas palabras en otro tono hubiera hecho suspirar a cualquier estúpida mujer (no se contaba a ella por supuesto) pero el tono empleado por Zant fue acosante, imponente, opresor…

-que tengas dulces sueños Midna- y esas fueron las últimas palabras que ella escucho de él. Al menos en buenos términos, cuando creía en él. Porque si alguna vez tuvo un jodido pensamiento idiota, era el de creer en él, en que tenía un lado bueno y que esa forma de ser era simplemente un factor especial en el chico.

Pero desde entonces no creería en más nadie sino en ella.

Porque cuando las horas pasaron, todo cambio. Había comenzando la destrucción. Y el verdadero odio nació de algún marchito capullo que no llego a florecer.

Zant sabía que ella lo odiaría. No importaba. Sería mutuo.

''Tú me traicionaste por eso ahora yo te traiciono''

* * *

**N/A: **Tenía tiempo sin escribir y me salió esto y wow por primera vez en este fandom algo que me impresiona. Por supuesto me gustaría escribir muchas más aquí y lo más seguro es que lo haga. Espero que guste este sencillo one-shot, abierta a críticas constructivas y a mejorar mis ortografía con sus consejos. Muchas gracias de antemano.

Primero adoro a Midna. Es uno de mis personajes favoritos de Zelda o más bien mi favorito por eso tal vez decidí escribir sin dudar algo con ella jeje de verdad que la amo (*w*)

SEE YA


End file.
